A Light In The Dark
by LostMarbles
Summary: Betrayed by her sister Slayer, Buffy will discover love, power and human weakness. BtVSRiddick
1. Pro & 1

**Title: **A Light In The Dark

**Author:** LostMarbles

**Rating:** M for language, violence and implied sexuality

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters connected with BtVS are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters from Riddick are owned by Universal.

**A.N: **This story is set directly after Bad Girls in the Buffyverse & before any of the movies or the game in the Riddickverse. Some things have been changed around, certain demons are still alive. Oh and there will be character death in the future and a warning - the main characters may be OOC but I hope to write the changes in a believable and way.

**BtVStCoR**

**Prologue**

Faith sat in a plush chair, looking across the large desk in front of her to the man seated behind it. Her gaze follows him diligently as he rises from the chair and walks to the small fridge next to the shelves along the back wall.

"So you wish to join our happy little family?" He asks as he busies himself at the fridge.

"Uh yeah." Faith answers. She jumps slightly as he turns back to the desk and places first a coaster then a large glass of milk down in front of her. She looks at him in question.

"Drink, drink. All that calcium is important for a growing girl." He tells her watching expectantly.

Faith conscious of his steady gaze reaches for the glass and takes a drink of the cool white liquid, grimacing slightly at the taste. She places the glass back on the desk, missing the coaster.

He frowns slightly and nearly lunges across the desk to place it on the coaster. Wiping off the desk he tells her. "Mustn't leave rings."

"Oh, right sorry." Faith tells him, looking at him a little oddly.

He smiles brightly and seats himself, once again behind his desk. Folding his hand in front of him, he looks at her seriously. "Here's my problem Faith. How can I be sure that your coming here isn't some . . . ploy to get into my good graces all the while sneaking information back to the White Hats? I mean you can see the pickle I'm in." He leans back in his chair, and stares up at the ceiling. "What to do? What to do?" He seems to ponder this for a moment, before, "Aha!" He slaps his palms against the arms of his chair and looks back to Faith with a wide grin. "I've got it." He leans forward. "If you could _prove_ that you were finished being a do-gooder. Perhaps if you could do something that, if found out, would sever all ties between you and those misinformed goody-goodies from the school library. . ." He trails off, leaning back and giving her speculative look. "Well then, I'd certainly feel secure in you being my right hand gal."

Faith shakes her head, looking confused. "But, what could I d. . ."

"You see," he interrupts. "I have had many important. . . people come into my town. And many of them have wound up deceased due to the interference of your predecessor."

Faith frowns darkly at his reference to Buffy. _It's always about Buffy_.

The Mayor notices the look and files it away for future reference, before continuing. "If you could find a way to remove her from my city. . . Well I know I'd feel a lot more confident in trusting you."

Faith frowns again, this time in consternation and confusion. "You want me to _kill_ B?" She asks, unsure if she had heard him correctly. Though Faith would have loved a chance to knock Buffy off of the pedestal she'd been placed on, she knew that even if she actually managed to one up the blonde she'd still have a shit load of problems to deal with namely. . . "I try to touch B, Angel'll rip me apart. Not to mention what G'll do. I heard he can be a real bastard when he needs to be."

The Mayor quickly backtracks. "No, no, no Faith. You've got me all wrong. I don't want you to _kill_ Miss Summers. If you were to do that it's quite possible we'd just end up right back where we started, with a brand new Slayer to deal with. I want you to get her out of my town."

Faith shakes her head in confusion. "How. . .?"

"As you know my associate, Allan Finch," he ignores Faith's flinch at the Deputy Mayor's name. "Was found dead, now if you were to tell one of the Watcher's that it was Miss Summers hand that had wielded the stake. Said Watcher would be required to send her to the Council for rehabilitation, which if done properly, should take at least a year." He tells her, sounding incredibly pleased with himself.

"What's to stop them from just killing her?" Faith asks curiously.

He smiles indulgently. "You know how Englishmen are. They hate to waste resources. And a four year old Slayer, one who has passed the Cruciamentum. They would only kill her as a last resort. That's how they control their Slayers. They take the girl away, from her family, her love, her _life_. Then they break her spirit completely, leaving a hollow husk in a once vibrant girl, that's when they begin the rehabilitation process. They teach this newly formed husk that the only thing important is her calling and her obedience to her Watcher. Once the Slayer is. . . rehabilitated she's sent to a demon infested town where she inevitably dies after a few short months. Because the only thing that keeps a Slayer alive is human connections to the world. _You would think that after twelve hundred years those tweed wearing fools would know that. But no. They continue to allow young women to be killed, uncaring of those who are left behi. . . !_" He stops abruptly, breathing heavily. He looks to see Faith sitting stiffly and wide eyed at the pure rage behind his words. He suddenly smiles brightly and lowers himself back to his chair, having not been aware of rising from it in his maddened, passionate speech. "But I'm getting off topic, aren't I."

Faith nods hesitantly.

His smile softens. "Just tell one of the Watcher's. They'll do the rest."

"How do you know so much about the Council?" She asks after a brief hesitation.

His smile turns brittle. "That's something you'll learn after I know I can trust you."

She nods. "Alright. Um, I'll tell one of the Watcher's tonight. I better go with Wes, cause G'll know that B would never kill a human, even by accident." She tells him, a hint of bitterness tainting her voice.

The Mayor claps in glee, an action, which Faith actually found more disturbing than his show of anger. "Perfect, perfect. I'll expect you back tomorrow morning, eleven o'clock. Don't be late. Punctuality is a sign of consideration." He smiles brightly.

Faith gets up to leave and heads towards the door when his voice stops her.

"Oh, Faith."

She turns back to the Mayor a questioning look on her face.

"You didn't finish your milk. You wouldn't want to waste it." He tells her pleasantly, as he gestures towards the nearly full glass on the desk.

Faith looks at the milk in distaste, but not wanting to offend the man behind the desk takes the few short steps towards the desk. She grabs the glass and quickly gulps the liquid. Once she finishes she shudders and plunks the glass down, this time careful to place it on the coaster.

The Mayor smiles proudly. Faith returns the smile a little hesitantly before turning around and leaving the room. She's shown out of the building by one of the Mayor's many minions. Taking a deep breath Faith begins the trek to the library, determined to drive the final nail in the coffin of whatever relationship she and Buffy could have ever had.

**BtVStCoR**

**Chapter 1**

In an undisclosed location in London Quentin Travers, head of the Watcher's Council was seated in his office reading the most recent reports from the only _active_ Watcher in the States, one Wesley Wyndym-Price.

_Mr. Giles continues to undermine my authority with Miss Summers. Resulting in her becoming insubordinate, unruly, and argumentative. I am unsure of how to break the bond Mr. Giles and Miss Summers have, and would appreciate any suggestions on that front. Baring that her fighting style is still remarkable and she continues to improve with each passing day. Her ingenuity continues to amaze me and it is apparent that she has the ability to become a very powerful Slayer (if she wasn't already), if only she were not so entwined with the civilians she considers friends. The vampire being a particular worry of mine._

_Meanwhile Miss Evans, though wild and not as experienced as Miss Summers, has shown an acceptance of me as her Watcher. With time I believe that Miss Evans could become an acceptable Slayer. Though it is doubtful that she will ever reach Miss Summers' level, as she seems to rely heavily on her strength and apparently lacks the imagination Miss Summers' possesses. _

Travers frowns at the information provided in the letter. It was apparent that Miss Summers' continuing attitude problem needed to be addressed. Unfortunately without an adequate reason the Council would not approve of more drastic measures. Travers was no fool, he was well aware of Miss Summers strength, not only physically, but mentally as well. And Travers hungered for that power, though in lew of that he would happily settle for controlling the conduit for that power.

A buzzing emanating from his desk draws his attention. He looks over at his intercom and presses a button. "Yes Mary. What is it?" He asks impatiently.

"Mister Wyndym-Price on line one for you. He says it's urgent." His secretary tells him calmly, long used to his bouts of temper.

He disconnects from his secretary and picks up his phone. "Ah, Wesley. So good to hear from you. I'm just reading your latest report right now." He frowns as Wesley tells him the reason for the call. "A Deputy Mayor you say?" pause. "Are you quite positive?" pause. A slow smile begins to spread across Travers face. "No, no. You did the right thing in informing me. I'll send a team to take care of it. They should be in Sunnydale by tomorrow night. I assure you Wesley that everything will be taken care of." pause. "Yes, goodbye Wesley."

Travers hangs up and leans back in his chair a smug smile on his face. He stays that way for a moment before moving forward to press the intercom button. "Mary, would you be so kind as to send for the Black Ops team? Oh, and schedule a meeting for the Council heads by two o'clock."

"Yes sir Mr. Travers." Mary replies cooly.

"Thank you." He tells her before once again leaning back, this time folding his arms behind his head. The same predatory smile on his lips.

**BtVStCoR**

**A.N. **Hey this is actually a plea not a note. I am desperately looking for a Beta reader for both this story and Dimensional Slayer (probably more than one for DS). If you happen to be interested in either story, just grab my email address from my profile page or send me a review. Thanks!


	2. 2 & 3

**Title: **A Light In The Dark

**Author:** LostMarbles

**Rating:** M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters connected with BtVS are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters from Riddick are owned by Universal.

**A.N: **This story is set directly after Bad Girls in the Buffyverse & before any of the movies or the game in the Riddickverse. Some things have been changed around, certain demons are still alive. Oh and there will be character death in the future and a warning - the main characters may be OOC but I hope to write the changes in a believable and way.

**Responses:** A big thank you to all who reviewed.

_obsidian midnighte_** - **well still not much of the plot is told, but I hope your intuition-thingy still tells ya good things about the story.

_Jay - _I personally, have always liked Faith (though Buffy's still my fav) I just didn't like how she acted after Bad Girls. But don't worry an ass kicking is definitely in Faith's future.

_Janetria - _I'm glad you love the story so far, hopefully these next chapters don't disappoint. And thanks for your offer but I've already found a Beta for this story.

_Slays - _Like I told Jay I do generally like the Faith/Buffy sister Slayer relationship too. I just needed to purge my demons over season 3 after the ep Bad Girls. As for Travers, I have a vague idea of what'll happen to him but his fate won't be settled for a looong while.

_boom - _glad you liked it. Here's more.

_SkyeDeploro - _As for how Buffy's getting into Riddick's world you'll have to wait and find out. Though it's vaguely laid out in this update.

_FaithUnbreakable _- Sorry about sending out the teaser only, but I needed to entice a Beta. Hope you enjoy the update though.

_fan - _Not too found of Travers myself. Glad I got your attention though.

_NoLifeKing - _Even though this update is kinda - okay really slow - I am getting into a kinda groove with this story. So hopefully it'll go faster now. No promises though.

On with the story!

**BtVStCoR**

**Chapter 2**

_The next night_

Buffy awoke with a stifled scream. The remnants of her nightmare still lingering in her minds eye. Allan Finch clutching at her ankle, pulling her deep underwater, Faith pushing her under and just before she awoke, a pair of silver eyes.

A sudden, sharp ringing from the hallway causes her to jump slightly. Getting up from the couch she moves to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" pause. "Hey Faith. What's up?" pause. "A nest, where?" pause. "Restfield Cemetery? Okay I'll meet you there." Hanging up the phone she runs her hands through her hair, swearing softly as the tangles in it pull at her scalp.

Sighing she brushes the wrinkles out of her clothes, caused by her after slaying nap. She moves towards the front door, grabbing her jean jacket and a few extra stakes along the way. Shouting bye to her mom she leaves the house and heads towards Restfield.

**BtVStCoR**

Buffy opens her eyes groggily as she hears voices as if coming through a tunnel and her head lolls in their direction. Blinking her eyes repeatedly she's able to make out five vaguely humanoid shapes. Trying desperately, she finally manages to focus in on their conversation:

"_Look, I just wanna know what's gonna happen to B." _A familiar, female voice says.

"_That is no longer your concern Miss Evans. Just be assured that you did the right thing in informing your Watcher of Miss Summers' activities."_ Another familiar voice answers. A decidedly English, male voice.

Buffy hears the female sigh, before. _"Can I at least say goodbye?"_

"_I see no harm. But after that I must ask you to vacate the premises."_

Buffy is able to make out the females approach, by the squeak of sneakers on cement? floor. She looks up as the female leans over her prone form. Dark eyes, filled with anger and. . . triumph, peer into her own and her hazy mind is finally able to put a name with the familiar voice. Faith. Her sister Slayer. She could rest, heal. Her sister would never allow anyone to harm her. Her eyes close in premature relief as Faith leans closer to whisper in her ear.

"I just wanted you to know, that I'll take good care of your friends B. In fact I'll make it my personal mission to. . . comfort Angelso well, he won't remember your name by the end of the year." Buffy's eyes snap open. "Love ya _Sis_." Faith sneers, smirking at the confusion in the blonde's hazel eyes. Kissing Buffy's forehead as a final insult she spins on her heel and leaves the abandoned building without a second glance.

Travers watches impassively as the brunette Slayer leaves their temporary hideaway. Once he's certain that she won't be back he calls out to the shadows. "You can come out now, Mister Toombs."

A rough looking man with short, curly dark hair and three day stubble steps out from the darkness, dark clothing allowing him to blend into the shadows easily. He looks towards the door Faith exited through. "Bout time she left. What was with letting her do all that yammering? I thought you Watcher's kept the Slayers on a tight leash. You getting soft Travers?" Toombs asks with a grin.

Travers looks down his nose at Toombs as he replies frostily. "You needn't concern yourself with Council affairs Mister Toombs. Your services were acquired to do a job, not to offer your unwanted opinion. If you find yourself unable to accomplish this, we'll find someone who can."

"Easy Travers, don't get you tweed in a twist. I can do the job. The question is, can you pay the fee?"

Travers looks at him distastefully as if the subject matter were below contempt, or perhaps it was the man he was talking to that he found below contempt. "Two-hundred and fifty thousand UD's now, and another two-hundred and fifty thousand upon delivery." He tells Toombs handing him a manilla envelope. He also hands Toombs a small, sliver, square container. "Be sure to give her the injections every six hours, otherwise you'll have a _very_ unhappy Slayer on your hands."

Toombs grabs the container with a snort. Watching Travers he casually opens and glances inside, seeing five needles filled with bright, electric blue liquid. "This stuff'll keep her out?" He asks, just a little suspicious.

Travers hesitates. "It will. . . suppress her natural attack response, numb her mind and slow her physical reactions."

"You have no idea what this stuff actually does. Do you?" Toombs asks, unable to leave without taunting the head of the Council at least once more.

Travers' lips purse in annoyance, but refrains from answering.

Toombs grins. "Well it's been fun. But me and the boys really gotta be going. Mac, Evers grab the girl. We're heading out."

Mac and Evers do as their told and lift Buffy carefully from the table she'd been tossed on after being drugged the first time. Following Toombs out of the building they carry the drugged Slayer to a small ship, hidden within the dense growth behind the abandoned warehouse.

"Where're we stickin' her?" Mac asks.

"Stick her in cryo. Make sure she's strapped in tight. We don't wanna get into the middle of space and have a pissed off Slayer breaking out."

Dutifully they place Buffy in the pod, carefully strapping and chaining her in. Once they have her settled in stasis, Toombs starts the engines and they're passing through the Earth's gravitational pull and hurtling through space in no time.

Back on Earth Travers watches the ship until it resembles nothing more than a distant star. Turning to his men and he makes his way to the waiting cars.

**BtVStCoR**

**Chapter 3**

If most of your brain shuts down in cryo, all but the primitive side, the animal side. What would happen to the mind of a warrior, one weakened by drugs and bruised by treachery?

_Companion. . . _

_Ally. . . _

_Friend. . . _

_Sister. . . _

_BETRAYER!_

Buffy's eyes snap open, a wild, animal glaze to them. She takes in her surroundings the tiny almost coffin like tube. The bindings across her chest, legs and wrists. And the smell of the men in the ship, tobacco, booze, and sweat. Along with the sharp metallic smell of numerous guns.

A low growl escapes her lips as she arches against the straps. The bindings on her legs snap against the pressure and she begins kicking at the front of the pod.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

After a few good kicks the door hits the floor with a CLANG. An alarm sounds as Buffy thrashes against her remaining bonds.

Toombs jerks out of cryo-sleep at the sound of the alarms. Lookinf around the ship he sees the thrashing Slayer. Swearing he lunges towards her, his four man crew seconds behind him.

Even with all five men holding her down she manages to kick Toombs across the ship. Dazed he lays sprawled near the piolets seat for a moment, before getting up stiffly. As he does he notices his coat out of the corner of his eye, he looks at the clock (less than four hours out) he hesitates. Looking back towards Buffy he sees her kicking the crap outta his men, despite the bindings at her chest and left wrist. Coming to a decision he grabs his coat and rummages through his pockets. Pulling out the sliver container he races back into the fray. Fumbling slightly with the clasp he curses again and slams it against the floor, the container falls open at the abuse and Toombs crows in triumph. Grabbing one of the needles he yells at his crew.

"Hold her arm steady!"

His men struggle against the enraged Slayer, but finally manage to steady her as Toombs injects the bright liquid into her arm. They hold their breath as her struggles dwindle and she becomes still beneath them. Each man slowly moves away from her, ready incase she begins to fight again.

Convinced she's unconscious Toombs sighs deeply and runs his hand through his dark tousled curls. "Hoo man! I need a drink. Travers isn't paying me enough for this shit. Six hours my ass. It's barely been four." He continues to rant until. . .

"Uh, hey boss?" Evers asks hesitantly. Looking at the seemingly sleeping Slayer.

Toombs looks at him impatiently. "Yeah, what?"

"Was that stuff supposed to stop her breathing?"

"WHAT!" Toombs roars. He quickly makes his was to the pod still cradling the Slayers unmoving body. Checking for a pulse in both her neck and her wrist he panics as he doesn't feel one and places his ear against her chest, desperately praying for a heartbeat. He pulls away a minute later.

"Fuck." he swears as he again runs a hand through his dark hair. "We are sooo fucked."

"What's the big deal. You got over two hundred thou for her. I say we dump her on the nearest planet and move on." Mac tells him disinterestedly.

Toombs gives him a scathing look. "That's why you're an idiot Mac." He ignores Mac's outraged look. "If we don't bring this broad where she's meant to go. The Council is gonna hunt us down and eviscerate us. That is of course _after_ the keep us alive for a few weeks to make an example of us."

The crew grows silent at the sobering news. They watch Toombs pace the length of the ship, until Evers disrupts the silence. "What's the plan Toombs?"

"Shut up a minute and I'll tell ya." Toombs contiues to pace, chewing on his thumbnail. After a few more rounds he stops. "Alright, this is what we'll do. We stop off at the nearest planet and dump the body." He cuts Mac off with a glare. "_Then_ we find a girl, who resembles this one. Same age, same hair colour, hell same size rack. We take this new girl where they're waiting for her, collect the rest of our money and move on. They won't know of the switch for about a year. A year _we_ use to make ourselves invisible. Everyone got it?"

The crew reluctantly agrees and Toombs directs the ship towards the nearest planet. Aquila Major.

**BtVStCoR**

**A.N. **Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm no longer looking for a Beta for this story. Thanks to all who offered.

LostMarbles


End file.
